


Archaios diōxis (Ancient Chase)

by shamrockivy



Series: Greek [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Courtship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockivy/pseuds/shamrockivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How choking leads to courting for one particular Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archaios diōxis (Ancient Chase)

It was perhaps the most unorthodox courtship of all Vulcan’s history.

The intent of claiming had been made in the most shameful of ways, but once done, it had initiated the beginning of a courtship that failed to adhere to the parameters of a standard issue courtship.

The long kept tradition of seeking permission from the clan’s head to initiate a courtship had turned into a complex matter when his elder counterpart was made aware of the inquiry.

Once the congratulatory messages were completed and his elder counterpart had thoroughly interrogated the motivation behind his inquiry, he had received the unquestioning consent of his clan’s head, an unusual response for T’Pau.

After his request had been approved, the formal courtship was commenced.

Much attention and energy had been invested into demonstrating his competence and advanced intellect to his intended mate. He also made several demonstrations of his greater physical strength and endurance in his intended’s presence, including several instances where foreign negotiations had turned violent.

However, his demonstrations did not have the intended effect that was planned.

The former had his captain, his intended, taking him aside and discussing the decreasing rates of the crew’s self-confidence. It was the latter that appeared to have caused a large emotional outburst from his captain that he was witness to while having his injuries attended to in sickbay.

Apparently his captain had the misguided notion that it was he who should place himself in danger in high risk situations where violence was the most probable outcome.

While continuing with his demonstrations of superior ability, restricted to times when very few crew members were present as to alleviate the stress of his intended, he also began working on the second phase of the courtship-the elimination of competitors.

It was the second phase that he correctly hypothesized would be the most difficult.

At first he had suspected that the chief medical officer Leonard McCoy may have been included as a competitor for his intended. However, after several weeks of closely monitoring the doctor’s behaviors and interactions with his captain, he was able to discern that the doctor shared a bond with Jim that was similar to that of close friends or even siblings.

Though Jim and Doctor McCoy initiated physical contact frequently, careful observation revealed that the touches his intended gave and received were platonic in nature.

Traditionally, he would need to focus on a single rival or rarely, two, but his intended was highly pleasing aesthetically, and there were many individuals, spanning numerous species, who looked at him with lust and took liberties with his person.

Though a highly intellectual being, his intended was often unaware of the attentions of others that were focused upon him.

He made it his primary priority to ensure that his intended, his Jim, was accompanied by himself when taking shore leave, the occasion with the highest probability of his intended being approached for sexual activities by others.

For most, his physical presence was a sufficient deterrent. However, for a few select individuals, more obvious measures were needed.

A possessive hand on a shoulder, his body drawn close behind his intended’s, and an unwavering gaze combined with a warning growl that was nearly inaudible to humans, his displays of claiming were subtle, but effective. It was also highly appealing to see his intended’s endearing confusion when the unwanted suitors fled from him in great haste.

It was a positive sign for his courtship that Jim did not actively pursue any other, spending his time efficiently on the running of his ship and the duties involved with doing so.

Having not received any negative reactions from his intended, he had moved on to the courtship’s third phase.

Placing his scent around and on his intended had its own complications. Due to being stationed on a starship with a registered crew of over six hundred, it was highly illogical to expect only his scent to remain on his intended.

However, there was a logical solution to the dilemma.

As First Officer, he shared a bathroom with his captain, and thus had access to the towels that were for use after their showers. Since he arose earlier than his intended periodically, it was unproblematic to insure that all the towels within the bathroom were covered in his scent.

And thus, after his Jim had showered he was covered with his scent that had been transferred from the towels.

Though subtle and practically indistinguishable by the human olfactory senses, his scent would serve as a strong deterrent for any other species with the heightened sense.

After having established his scent on his intended, it had been time for the fourth phase, the most important in nature and execution, to increase physical proximity and touch in preparation for the request of a mindmeld that would establish a link, marking the transition of the intended into the bondmate.

His first overtures had been met with confusion and uncertainty by his intended, but once he had instigated several casual meetings consisting of chess matches and meals Jim became more relaxed and content within his extended presence.

Over the course of several months his intended became accustomed to many of his touches and even began to return them as well. Hands on shoulders and arms, heads tilting in when one of them spoke, and eye contact, conveying communication without words, were things that had become common interactions between them.

Once eight months had passed since his courtship of James Tiberius Kirk had commenced, he felt it an adequate amount of time to have waited before asking his intended for the permission to bond them.

However, he was unaware to the fact that his intended had not been conscious of the fact that he was being courted.

Jim’s reaction had been an overly emotional one, and it had taken approximately 37.2 minutes to properly explain the facts regarding the situation and his own actions concerning it to him.

It was satisfactory to see the red tinted blush that appeared on Jim’s face and gentled disposition once he realized that he had been the subject of courting for over half a year.

Despite the unusual conclusion to the courtship period, his Jim was insistent on completing the link and cementing the bond, self-consciously speaking of his own romantic attachments to him.

Though the logical choice would have been to step back and allow more time for Jim to become adjusted to the idea of becoming his bondmate, his illogical urges were too overwhelming and he gave into his own selfish desire to have Jim as his.

When he initiated the meld, he was swept up in all that was Jim, the feeling being indescribable, like the stark coolness of water tied up with the blazing warmth of Vulcan’s sun.

As his mind formed the link between the two of them, there was a surge of rightness that flooded his entire being, of understanding and unparalleled joy that this man, this illogical and marvelous creature, was his, his for which to protect and provide, to serve and shelter.

Fierce pleasure flowed between their minds as they reveled in the joining that burned both sweet and hot through their connection.

And nothing could compare to the elation he had felt, when after gently withdrawing from his now bondmate’s mind, the link between them continue to pulse with warmth and awareness, health and vitality that demanded the consummation of the ancient claim.

His slightly labored breathing matching that of his mate’s, his eyes had locked with those piercing blue of his mate’s, now more black than blue, now dilated with pleasure, and knew that though unquestionably nontraditional, his courtship of one James Tiberius Kirk had most certainly been worth every effort on his part.


End file.
